Paradise Lost
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: When Nepgear comes back to the Basilicom a little...Intoxicated, problems start to arise. Enjoy! [Basically a drunk Nepgear and a special something happens to Neptune...Read to find out! ;)]
1. Chapter 1 - Freefall

Paradise Lost

Thanks to Jerzu and the amazing skills that they possess as my beta! *hug* =D

Enjoy chapter 1!

Chapter 1: Freefall

* * *

"Ummm...Compa?"

Compa turned to look at Nepgear and smiled. "You just sit there, I've been dying to try this drink with someone!"

Nepgear fidgeted in her seat in Compa's house. "B-But, I'm not old enough!"

Compa waved her hand. "It's not alcholic silly!" She turned back around walked into her kitchen. "You wait there, I'll be back in a minute!"

Nepgear felt a slight sense of dread fall over her. "What have I gotten myself into...Onee-chan...I was only supposed to be shopping, I promise I'll be back in a minute!" She promised no-one in particular...Until she got her phone out to call her older sister...Who is still shorter then her.

Short stuff...

 ** _[Neptune: HEY!]_**

 _NEPTUNE?_! STAY OUT OF THIS UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO BAN YOU FROM FURTHER STORIES! Fourth-wall breaking is NOT ALLOWED!

 _ **[Neptune: But- (Sound of duct tape around her mouth and much squealing)]**_

There...Much better. Now, ahem, back to the story:

Compa walked back into the room where Nepgear was and set down a rainbow-looking drink in a potion bottle while Nepgear finished her phone-call with her sister.

"I'll be back in awhile sis. No! Don't touch my stuff! That's my bear on the side!" She stood up. "I'm at Compa's! No...No...No...NO! She's not doing THAT...Now, how would I be calling you if I was tied up? Now look, I gotta go..." Nepgear sighed with a smile. "Same to you sis. What? Oh, I love you too sis...Be careful...Bye"

Compa giggled from her position across from Nepgear, her own glass filled with Orange juice. "Was that Nep-Nep?"

Nepgear smiled with a light pink blush as she nodded, turning back around and sitting down putting her phone away. "Yes it was. Anyway...What is this?" She picked up her glass and smelled the top...It smelt...

Sweet.

VERY Sweet.

Compa smiled at her. "Just something I've wanted to try out lately..For a friend. It was something a local shop was selling, so I bought it and wanted to see what it was like. I think you should try it first Ge-Ge" She smiled at her even more.

Nepgear went through her normal routine of ,'Trying to refuse politely', but Compa put up the, 'Basically, don't argue with me or I've got plenty of duct tape that I can show what happened with Neptune' routine back on her.

Nepgear looked at the drink and then to Compa's smiling face and then sighed. "Well...Here goes nothing...I guess"

Nepgear then knocked back the drink, tasting the sweetness in its lovely glory...All...Off it...

In one go.

Compa's eyes were wide as Nepgear put the glass bottle back on the table. "I'm sorry to ask but...Can I have another?"

Compa nodded. "I think I've got 5 of them in total...Including that one that you knocked back" She went back to the kitchen while Nepgear was starting to forget where she was.

"That's strong..." Nepgear whispered to herself as she hiccuped. Sending a pink blush to her cheeks. "Excuse me..."

[Two...Make that 4 pint glasses of 'Rainbow Surprise' later...Approximately 45 minutes later...]

Nepgear placed the glass onto the floor next to her, "Andsh thats how you make Neptune embarrased! Furthermore, follow me into this because its not...Wait...What did I..."

Compa was blinking while Nepgear had basically spilled everything embarrasing about Neptune...Including how her older sister once tried to fake wetting the bed with a hose-pipe.

Compa was actually starting to get worried about Nepgear. Something about what Gust put in the Rainbow Surprise drinks was worrying. If they could do this to a Goddess Candidate (Let alone a Goddess) then Heavens knew what they could do to a a Human!

"So, are we going to go to Nep-Nep's, Ge-Ge?"

Nepgear looked at Compa. Was she- *Hic* -Yep, she was drunk. Not just tipsy...But full on drunk. "Do I look like someone who's on the frazzle? Onward Ho!"

Compa smiled nervously as she stood up and collected the glass and went into the kitchen while Nepgear...Basically stumbled out of the house.

"I'm completely sob...GAH! I'm blind!"

Compa was by Nepgear side in an instant but smiled when she realised what she meant; the Sun had been a bit to bright for her and she had walked out of Compa's house with no real Sun protection on her face.

"Let's go Ge-Ge...We need to get there before nightfall"

"I psh knows that!" Nepgear staggered her way towards the basilicom.

A small mouse wearing a cloak but carrying a camera happened to be waiting just outside Compa's house and was instantly looking at the pair. He focused on Compa first but then on Nepgear...

Oh, the news this would make! CPU Candidate, DRUNK!

Maybe then he could pay Arfoire the money he owed her...For the camera...Yes...The camera...

* * *

[To Be Continued...]


	2. Chapter 2 - Eggplant

Paradise Lost

Chapter 2

Eggplant Puddings

* * *

Neptune. Was annoyed. Enough that she started pacing the Planeptune Basilicom's lounge.

"Where. Is. She!?"

Histoire covered her ears from the complaints that Neptune emitted. "Neptune-san! Calm down! I'm sure Nepgear'll be home soon!"

Neptune sat down in a huff. "I suppose..."

Neptune began to grumble as her stomach rumbled. "I want some pudding!" She groaned as she held her stomach. "I should have saved some from yesterday~"

Histoire removed her hands from her ears after this current annoying moment. "Neptune, if you had bothered to listen to me and paced your eating habbits; like the CPU you are meant to be, then you would be healthier and be able to go for longer periods without pudding. Added to that..."

Neptune looked up at Histoire who had floated closer to her, staring at her. After a few minutes Neptune started to get a bit...Self concious. "Wha...What?"

"You're gaining weight"

Neptune blinked.

3.

2...

1...

Neptune leapt into the air as a deep red blush adorned her cheeks. "You can't BE SERIOUS!"

Histoire nodded. "Oh, but I am being serious. See this?" She picked up a ball from the floor using her power (I dunno, Histoire is a powerful lady...#fourthwallproblems) and looked at Neptune. "If you can run and catch this when I throw it, I'll retract my earlier statement"

Neptune nodded. "And if I can't?"

"Then you have to replace the window"

Neptune gulped. "F-Fine then! I...I accept your challenge!"

Histoire nodded. "Alright then Neptune. Are you ready?"

Neptune nodded and got into a starting position...in front of an obstacle course in which she had to jump and dodge some of her precious computer games. That's if she wanted to make this challenge a success in her favour.

Historie pointed the ball at the window. "Get ready...GO!"

Neptune leapt into action as the ball did, going for the ball as fast as she could.

Luckily, and just in time, she caught the ball and felt her whole being almost press against the wall...But just barely not going THROUGH it.

Histoire smiled and clapped. "Impressive. Now, I'll hold up to my end of the bargain...PLUS, give you this" She produced a pudding from her pocket. "I've been saving it for awhile...Just in case you tried something like this"

Neptune face-faulted. "You...Honestly Histy, sometimes I think you're just out to get me!"

Well at least she wouldn't have to use her CPU wieght losing technique. She'll probably have to soon though.

Neptune could have SWORN she saw a sly smile on Histoire face but chose to ignore it...Yes, CHOSE to ignore...

Don't look at the sky like that Neptune, you can't break the fourth wall.

"Why can you then?"

I'M THE AUTHOR!

Histoire blinked. "Who are you talking to Neptune?"

Neptune replied casually. "Oh no one. Just the Author of this Story. Anyway, PUDDING!" She put the ball down and raced to the other side of the room - in a flash, the pudding was out of Histoire's hands and was being quickly (And ungracefully) shovelled down Neptune's throat.

"Ummm...Neptune?"

Neptune looked up. "Wha- now Histy? Can't you see I'm eat-"

"I think that one has some other ingredient in it..."

"Like what?" Neptune asked. Tilting her head to the side in a questioning manner.

Histoire readjusted her glasses on her head and looked at the label as Neptune settled on a chair...Starting to look pale.

"Yo Histy...I don't feel so good..."

"Go lay down then"

Neptune nodded and got up, heading straight for her (and Nepgear's) room.

Histoire gasped when she saw the label:Experimental Eggplant Pudding (NOT FOR NEPTUNE) written all over the label, including the 'NOT FOR NEPTUNE' part.

"Neptune! I just found out-"

Histoire cringed when she heard Neptune being sick in the bathroom area. "...Yeah..." She muttered. "I'm going to have to research this...Thank goodness she left some behind. Three days...I don't know if Neptune will last that long...Where is-"

"I'M BA*hic*ACK!" A voice yelled woozily.

Histoire nearly jumped out of her skin and spun around seeing a nervously looking Compa with a completely dunk looking Nepgear leaning on the door.

"Oh...Great...This complete's the set then..."

"Sorry Histy"

"It's not you I'm worried about Compa"

* * *

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3 - Nepgear

Paradise Lost

Chapter 3

Nepgear

* * *

"Ehehehehehe...Purple Airplanes...and custom machine pudding mechanics..." Nepgear muttered to herself more then anyone else in the room as she traced circles from her position on the couch.

Histoire shook her head as she had to deal with the following problems:

1) Nepgear

2) The phone ringing

3) Neptune

Yes, the phone was more important then Neptune because the Doctor was going to call soon to organise an appointment to come over and see the illed Goddess.

Nepgear leaned up and sat up and turned her head to Compa, who was looking at her with a worried gaze. "What is it? I've got mustard on my face haven't *hic* I?"

Nepgear then collapsed. _Onto the floor_.

 _Again._

Compa placed the CPU Candidate onto the Sofa again, this time wrapping her in bandages to stop her from moving until she was awake. Whether this was wise or not - She didn't know.

Neither did Histoire to be fair.

Neptune looked to Histoire. "I need help here!" She then procceded to race to the bathroom again. Not feeling well, AT ALL.

Histoire sighed and rubbed her temples. "Compa, get IF here. At least with you two I can maintain- Wait...Hold on a second Nepgear!"

Nepgear had grabbed Histoire when the Oracle wasn't looking (As Histy had been floating near the Sofa...bad move) and went to cuddle her.

"Mmmmmm...Panda...:D"

Histoire growled under her breath. "No Emoji's! Only I PERSONALLY can-Hold it!"

Nepgear squeezed the Oracle until the Oracle turned blue. "Mmmm...Mummy..."

Histoire would've blushed...had it not been for the squeezing of her small body.

"Nepgear! Let go! P...lease!"

Compa walked over and bonked Nepgear on the head, making Nepgear release Histoire. "That...Was terrifying..." She panted as Compa tilted her head.

"I've got IF over... She's ready to handle ANYTHING from the looks it-su"

Histoire was going to ask what she meant when she saw IF walk past (carrying Neptune) towards her balcony. She was decked head to toe in protective gear against any kind of known infection. Gloves, Mask, White Suit...You name it.

Histoire sweatdropped upon seeing IF. "Isn't that a bit..."

"Too far? I'm a human remember, HUMAN! I could get ANYTHING off of her!"

"Fair p-point..."

* * *

To Be Continued...

Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer (I hope)


End file.
